


Caught feelings for you.

by Cinnamon_for_days



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I can't be bothered to write all the characters out, M/M, Misunderstanding kinda?, Yuri is oblivious, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_for_days/pseuds/Cinnamon_for_days
Summary: Yurio has a problem.Whenever he goes near Otabek, , his stomach felt like an elephant was stampeding around in it, his heart rate sped up, and his cheeks turned red. He was even finding it hard to be angry, his yells always somehow turning into a beaming grin, the type he only got when his grandfather gave him pirozhki. His heart skipped a beat when he got Otabek’s text messages.This could mean only one thing.He's seriously ill.(ALL FLUFF NO ANGST JUST IN CASE YOU DON'T GET THAT)





	Caught feelings for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written. Enjoy I guess. Comments are appreciated!- Cinnamon_for_days

Yurio lay on the grass next to Otabek, absently playing with a small flower he found. It was his fourth summer he had spent in Almaty, much to Yakov’s chagrin. The off season was the off season after all.

 

“Yura?” Otabek asked from beside him

“What?” 

“Do you want to make flower crowns?”

 

If it was any other person, Yurio would flat out reject the idea and call them a sissy. Since it was Otabek….

 

Yuri started gathering flowers, and let Otabek teach him how to make the crown.

 

Otabek’s fingers brushed Yurio’s.

 

He nearly dropped the half finished crown.

 

Things were changing.

 

Not in the physical sense- although Yurio had gained a few inches and now level with Otabek.

 

No.

 

He felt funny.

 

Whenever he was with Otabek, his stomach felt like an elephant was stampeding around in it, his heart rate sped up, and his cheeks turned red. He was even finding it hard to be angry, his yells always somehow turning into a beaming grin, the type he only got when his grandfather gave him pirozhki. His heart skipped a beat when he got Otabek’s text messages. 

 

This could mean only one thing.

 

He had a deathly illness.

  
  
  


He’d mentioned these symptoms to the old man, and Katsudon before he left for Almaty. The second he mentioned Otabek, though, they both laughed uproariously .But instead of helping him out, Katsudon just smiled, while Viktor screamed

 

“My son is growing up! Soon enough I’ll have grandkids!”

 

The only thing Yurio got from that conversation was that Viktor was still under some kind of delusion that Yuri was his son. Yurio nearly sent him flying out of the window.

 

When he (with much regret) had consulted Mila, he got lifted above her head, while she laughed and yelled

 

“THE KITTEN’S GROWING UP!”

 

Hag.

 

She screamec it over and over again. No matter how many times Yuri insulted her. Her words made no sense anyway.  Especially when  _ Georgi  _ heard, and started sobbing about his latest failed relationship. Why did Yuri even  _ know  _ these people?

 

Finally, he went to Seung Gil, who happened to be in Russia for some business meeting or something boring like that. Seung Gil never sugar coated things. So he would probably tell Yurio exactly what illness or whatever he had, and be done with it. He did  _ not  _ expect Seung Gil to look at him, mutter

 

“I am not talking about this with you.”

 

Then leave the room, muttering under his breath about being too emotionally depraved for this.

 

Weirdo.

 

He was probably still mooning over Chulanont.

 

Who happened to be next on his hit list.

 

After talking to his fellow skaters, getting more and more annoyed and desperate, he got nothing important.

 

He got a selfie with Phichit on Instagram, and #ConfusedKitten started trending.

He got a lecture from Michele about knowing Yurio was still after Sara, and this was all a facade.

He got told to never let his big brother make his decisions for him by Sara (he doesn’t have a big brother).

Emil told him that puppy dog eyes will always be your best friend.

The chicken nugget (Minamoto or something like that) told him that Yurio was his idol and he wanted him to find happiness. Idiotic chicken nugget.

Yurio knew he had hit rock bottom when he got advice from JJ. Something about acting more like King JJ. Assh*le.

 

All freaking USELESS.

 

When he eventually  went to the doctor (he was not WEAK, he was just careful with his health OKAY!), he had been given a death glare and told to leave immediately. Apparently he had more important patients to see.

 

When he died of this mystery illness, it would be everyone else’s fault. 

 

So, Yurio ended up going to Almaty, the cause of his strange symptoms still unknown. Honestly, why did he even keep these people in his life by choice?

 

Except JJ.

 

JJ wasn’t a choice.

 

He was a last resort.

 

And Yurio was going to DESTROY him.

  
  
  
  


…...The moment he got back to Russia.

 

Right now he was in Almaty.

 

And he was going to ENJOY it dammit!

 

When he stepped off the plane, he had immediately spotted Otabek, clad in black, holding two motorcycle helmets.

 

Yurio hugged him, remembered he was supposed to be The Russian Punk, so added a snide comment about the plane being freezing, and Yurio wanting Otabek’s warmth.

 

Seeing as two friends right next to them were complaining about how hot it was on the plane, he didn’t think Otabek bought it.

 

He didn't bring it up though. 

 

They didn’t talk much on the motorcycle ride home, which was good, since Yurio was focused on calming his rocketing heart rate. He had his arms wrapped around Beka, and for some reason his head was going into overdrive about it.

 

Probably part of his sickness.

 

Though why did it only happen around Beka?

 

He had wrapped his arms around Mila a lot before- mainly to get himself down from BEING HELD UP IN THE AIR.

 

Even when he was ill, he felt nothing.

 

When he got a text message from Viktor, he mainly felt annoyed. His heart never skipped a beat.

 

Even when he was ill, he felt nothing.

 

When Phichit tugged him in for a selfie, his hand touching Yurio’s shoulder, Yurio was angry with a side of happiness about being tagged and getting more followers. But never anything like he felt with Beka.

 

Even when he was ill, he felt nothing.

 

_ SO WHY ONLY OTABEK! _

 

His heart pounded, his thoughts skyrocketed, his cheeks heated up.

 

He was starting to sound like one of Mika’s trashy romance novels.

 

Wait.

 

What?

 

Yurio spent the next few days hanging out with Otabek, making flower crowns (they helped him THINK okay?), and pondering his new revelation.

 

He was in love with Otabek.

 

God freaking DAMMIT.

 

WHY did he have to fall in love with the one person who would never love him in return?

 

Eventually, he got so worked up, Otabek noticed, and pulled Yurio aside one night.

 

“Yura what’s wrong?”

 

If Yurio was smart, he would've come up with some excuse of being homesick.

 

Or at the very least said ‘nothing’.

 

But Yurio had already established that he wasn’t smart, and proved it by saying

 

“I think I caught feelings.”

“You… caught feelings?” Otabek blinked, confused.

 

Bail out, make an excuse, do SOMETHING!

Yuri silently begged his brain.

 

His brain had other ideas.

 

“For you. I caught feelings for you. At first I thought it was an illness, and Katsudon laughed at me, and I figured out that I kind of love you and- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT YOU RETARD!” 

 

Beka blinked.

 

He blinked again.

 

Then tugged Yurio in and kissed him.

 

“I love you too” Beka whispered between kisses. “Except I didn’t catch feelings per se-  it’s more like you chased me down, hit me over the head with them, and then looked at me with the eyes of a soldier.”

 

Yurio smiled into the kiss.

 

Catch feelings indeed.

 

(He returned to Russia three weeks later after agreeing to a long distance relationship with Beka, only to realise word had leaked, and everyone he had spoken to about Beka had thrown him a party. Even the docror was there. And JJ.

 

Perfect chance to destroy him.

  
Not before texting Beka though)

**Author's Note:**

> What's ironic is that I had a cold while writing this. Can you tell I couldn't be bothered to write out Otabek's full name on the second half?


End file.
